Forbidden Desire
by LittleMeister93
Summary: -Yaoi fanfiction- Oneshot with Marluxia and Sephiroth.


**_Okay, this is my first yaoi fanfiction. Read, comment and enjoy._**

**_Pairing: Sephiroth x Marluxia_**

**_Characters (c) Square-Enix/Disney_**

* * *

><p>It hadn't been long since Marluxia had returned to his room in Castle Oblivion. He'd been out on a mission for Xemnas and was very stressed. He raked his hands through his long pink hair and sighed, flopping down on the bed. There were noises outside his door.<p>

"Who's there?" he asked, slowly going to the door and opening it, looking outside. "Superior? Did you...?"

"There's only me here, Marluxia." The voice was low and sultry, and the pink-haired Nobody was slightly unnerved despite his lack of emotion. He gingerly turned around and saw a man with long silver hair sat on the edge of the bed, his large black wing outstretched behind him. He only wore tight leather pants, showing the definition of his muscles and the bulge of a beginning arousal.

"...Sephiroth. This can't continue." Marluxia groaned and looked down at the ground. But this man was so tempting, so alluring... it wouldn't hurt for a bit of fun. "We can't keep seeing each other like this." His voice was choked, as if he was upset. "If Xemnas were to find us..." He cut himself off. He couldn't go on like this, but he couldn't stop himself... it was the only chance he ever had to get away from the stresses of Organization life, if life was the term that could be applied to it.

"Hush, Marly." The silver-haired man stood up and scooped Marluxia up in his arms, kissing him fiercely. "Xemnas doesn't matter. Only you matter to me." The pinkhead gasped as Sephiroth kissed him harshly once more, his lips parting to let the other man's tongue enter the damp sanctuary of his mouth. His arms clamped tightly around the other man, not wanting this moment to end.

Eventually Sephiroth pulled away from the kiss, smirking wickedly. Marluxia looked up at him and blinked before he was shoved backwards onto the bed, the breath nearly being knocked from him. It always surprised him that Sephiroth could be gentle and rough at the same time. It didn't matter. He liked it both ways.

The silver-haired man smirked and undid his pants, slipping out of them so he was standing before Marluxia completely naked. "Now you take off your clothes, Marly." His voice was sexy and commanding at the same time. The pinkhead nodded slowly and undid his robe slowly, tauntingly, knowing how much Sephiroth liked to be teased. He slipped it off just as slowly, his eyes half-closing. Sephiroth felt himself becoming more aroused at the sight. Marluxia tossed the robe aside and sprawled himself out on the bed, spreading his legs slowly, almost wantonly.

"It's like you read my mind, my little flower." The silver-haired man smirked and climbed onto the bed, pressing his hardened member slowly into Marluxia's entrance. The pinkhead moaned in pleasure and squirmed, pushing himself upwards, impaling himself on it. Sephiroth started off with a slow, taunting rhythm, his hands gripping Marluxia, using his weight to roll them both on their side.

"Nnnngh... S-Sephiroth..." The pinkhead let out another gasp as his lover grasped his member and started to stroke it, his arousal becoming more noticeable under Sephiroth's manipulations. "Please... more..."

"Patience, Marly... patience." He pulled out of Marluxia, leaving the pinkhead wanting for a brief moment while he fished for something under the bedcovers. After he found what he was looking for, he held it infront of Marluxia's eyes, letting him see what he had planned for his next move. With a smirk he moistened the small ring with saliva, gently teasing the pinkhead again before clasping the ring at the base of his member. "I want you to last a while for me. A long while." He planted a gentle kiss on Marluxia's hard cock before kneeling up and positioning himself over the stiff organ.

"Just give it to me..." Marluxia's voice was a gasp. Little did he know that the ring around his member would prevent his release. Sephiroth lowered himself onto the pinkhead's cock, riding him slowly at first, teasing further. He then picked up his pace, muscles clenching around the hardened member. Marluxia let out a cry of something between pleasure and pain, his body shivering violently as it teetered on the edge, unable to achieve release.

"As I said, patience..." Slowly Sephiroth lifted himself from Marluxia, flipping the pinkhead onto his front with disturbing ease. "It's a good job I know where I keep things around here." He chuckled wickedly as he reached under the bed, pulling out a tube of scented lube. Marluxia squirmed on the bed, breathing hard. Tears were forming in his eyes from his first denied release, but the pain was like a drug. He wanted more of it, craved it. And the hot, musky scent of his lover only increased his pleasure. That was followed by the scent of strawberries as Sephiroth slowly poured some of the lube over his fingers, his hand teasing the pinkhead's entrance.

"Nnnngh... Sephiroth, please..." The pinkhead's voice was slightly husky. "Please..."

"How much do you want it?" The silver-haired man slowly traced one hand up Marluxia's spine. "Tell me..."

Marluxia couldn't take the teasing much longer. "I don't just want it, Sephiroth... I need it..."

"And how much do you need it, my flower?" Slowly Sephiroth introduced a finger into the other man's entrance. Marluxia gasped and squirmed under the manipulations.

"Oh sweet Heartless! I need it so much... So much..." He pressed up into his lover's fingers, gasping slightly. At the increased friction. The silver-haired man gently pushed him back down and introduced a second finger, stretching him a little more. With some force he thrust his fingers right in, aiming for Marluxia's prostate. He felt the pinkhead tense around his fingers as he hit the sweet spot,and he slowly pulled out before slamming in hard again.

"Marly..." Sephiroth kept his fingers deep within the other man, slowly tracing his tongue over his spine. "Do you want me?" He slammed against Marluxia's prostate once more.

"Nnngh... Y-Yes... I want you..." The pinkhead squirmed again, panting heavily. "I want you so badly..."

Sephiroth smirked and pulled out his fingers, smacking Marluxia's buttocks hard. The other man whimpered slightly and shivered as he felt the other man's erection pushing at his entrance. "Then let me give you what you want, my flower..." He didn't hold back this time. He slammed hard into the pinkhead, groaning in pleasure at the friction. "Gaia damnit, you're still so tight!"

Marluxia bit his lip at the combination of pleasure and pain. The feeling was exploding through his spine, making every nerve ending in his body tingle. His hands clutched at the bed sheets while he cried out at every slam, his prostate taking pound after pound. His hips bucked against his lover, seeking more of the exquisite feeling. "P-Please...!" He cried out as his body was denied a second orgasm. "Sephiroth... please!" Tears streamed down his face even from the combined feelings running through him like electric shocks.

"Want more, my flower?" Sephiroth slowly, lovingly, stroked Marluxia's cheek even though his hips were beating out a relentless rhythm. The pinkhead could only nod. Screams of pleasure -pain were torn from his throat. "Beg for me, Marluxia... beg for me even as I ravage you..." The silverette felt his release nearby, but he wasn't ready to fall over the precipice yet.

"Aaaahhh!" Another scream was ripped from Marluxia's throat. "Please... oh Heartless, please..." More tears welled in his eyes from the pressure in his member. "I need you, Sephiroth... Please!" His hips bucked again as a third orgasm was denied to him. It was delight but torture at same time. "Please, harder... please..."

"I love it when you beg like a little whore..." Sephiroth gave another wicked chuckle and slowly withdrew from Marluxia before slamming hard into him, pounding the pinkhead's already abused prostate once more. "Because that's what you are, isn't it? My little whore..." He moaned loudly as he felt Marluxia tighten around him, his own body quivering violently at his release, feeling the hot cum spilling into his lover.

Marluxia gasped again, his breath heaving and his body covered in a light sheen of sweat. The feel of Sephiroth's essence burning inside him always turned him on even more. It had been so long until this moment, it was like he'd forgotten how it felt. "I'm yours, Sephiroth. That's all ever want to be... I don't care what I am to you, as long as I'm yours..."

Slowly, tenderly, the silverette stroked Marluxia's back, trailing teasing fingers up his spine towards his collarbone. "Let me make you mine then, my flower." With a slow manoeuvre he bent down to the chosen spot, his long hair tickling the pinkhead's sensitive skin. His teeth gently scraped before he bit down, hard enough to draw blood. He sucked on it, wanting to leave his mark, his brand. Marluxia moaned and shifted slightly, his body still trembling, slaked in sweat. Sephiroth slowly leaned back up to inspect the mark, tracing his finger over it. "There, Marly. My claim on you."

"I... aaahhh, Sephiroth..." Marluxia was frantic for release, the ring around his member preventing him from it. "Pleeease..." His eyes were streaming with tears, the pain nearly overtaking the pleasure. With practiced skill his lover traced teasing hands down him and over his hardened erection, causing the pinkhead to cry out again. "Please!" His hands clawed at the bedsheets, his breaths coming out in gasps. "S-Stop... teasing..."

"Do you want to fill me up, Marly?" The silverette turnked Marluxia over so his green cat eyes could look into the other man's blue ones. The pinkhead could only nod. "How much do you want it?"

"Just give it, now!" Marluxia's hands gripped Sephiroth's sides tightly, his nails digging into flesh. "Please... please..." He squirmed uncontrollably, tears still running in rivulets down his cheeks.

"You'll get it soon enough, my flower..." Gently, lovingly, the silver-haired man stroked away some of the tears before he removed the ring from Marluxia's cock, slowly positioning himself so he could ride him once more. Without warning he slammed down, the force rocking both of them. Sephiroth clenched himself around the pinkhead, loving the feel of the friction. It didn't take long before Marluxia let out a hoarse cry from the sudden rush of his release, his body shaking and bucking as he spilled his load, never seeming to end.

"Aaaahhhh! That feels so good... so good..." The pinkhead's body was still shuddering from the sudden release. He felt his own cum running down his softening member and he practically collapsed after he was spent, breathing hard. Gently his lover pulled away from him and lay down next to him, cuddling him close.

"You were wonderful as always, my flower." Sephiroth pushed a hand through the pinkhead's hair, kissing his cheek softly.

A slight blush crept along Marluxia's face and he smiled. "You were wonderful too, Sephiroth. I don't know how I'll explain this to Xemnas, but..." His face dropped just as he heard a knock on the door.


End file.
